


The Big Secret

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Series: Teacher! Teacher! [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short, Single Parent Anakin Skywalker, Some Humor, Very Amused, ahsoka is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Ahsoka discovers the big secret, as Obi-Wan and Anakin are less subtle than they think sometimes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Teacher! Teacher! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040402
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	The Big Secret

Ahsoka was sitting in the staff room, on her lunch-break, when Anakin entered. "Where've you been?" She asked. "Our lunch break is almost over?" 

Anakin's gaze flickered away from hers as he answered. "I just got a little held up last class, there was a little mishap."

"What can go wrong in physics all you do is like equations and stuff."

"Very funny," Anakin rolled his eyes. "Eh, just some stuff broke." He shrugged and walked over to the bench to start making himself a coffee. 

Ashoka strolled up and started washing her own empty cup of coffee, but just as she finished she leaned over towards Anakin. "What is that?" She asked.

Anakin looked at her confused. "What?"

"Why do you smell of flowers? You never smell of flowers."

"New cologne," Anakin said, but it almost sounded like he was asking a question rather than answering one.

"No, you didn't smell like that this morning."

"Do you just go around smelling me?" Anakin quirked an eyebrow. 

She didn't answer because at the moment Obi-Wan, the AP and honours English teacher, entered. "Afternoon," he greeted and walked over to start making himself a cup of tea. The kitchen area was quite small and he had to manoeuvre himself around Anakin, though Ahoska noticed that as he passed him, he placed both of his hands on Anakin's hips, in a very familiar sort of way.

Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly as an explanation popped into her head, it would explain why Anakin smelt different too and why he was so late for lunch. She just wasn't completely certain yet, she needed something more. 

"So, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka bridled up to him casually. "How's your day been?"

"Not bad," Obi-Wan answered politely though he was slightly confused to as why Ahsoka was so close to him.

"Much marking tonight?" She asked and tried not to make it look like she was trying to smell him. 

"A good bit, yes." 

And there it was, Ahsoka triumphed, the woody scent of Anakin's usual cologne and a hint of coffee, which Obi-Wan never drank but Anakin did. "Oh my god." Ahsoka slumped against the counter. 

"What?" Obi-Wan turned concerned. 

"You two are fucking," she gestured between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Her timing had been perfect as Anakin choked on his coffee and dissolved into a coughing fit. 

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" Obi-Wan asked though his gaze flicked over to Anakin. 

"Anakin smells of flowers, which is what your cologne usually is, and you smell of his cologne and coffee, which you don't drink."

"Well, that's certainly not solid proof."

"Yeah, Ahsoka," Anakin said, he'd managed to stop coughing. "That's ridiculous."

"Oh, this is brilliant," Ahsoka laughed. "The whole student body thinks you two are such rivals. If they only knew."

"There's nothing to know," Obi-Wan said, though his gaze flicked to Anakin again. 

"Anakin, give me your phone?" She praised it as a question but had already moved across the room and slipped his phone out of his jacket pocket before he could have answered the question.

His passcode was simple, 8108. Then she quickly went onto the messaging app and right at the top was Obi-Wan's contact. 

"Aww," she cooed. "His name even has heart emojis beside it." 

"It does?" Obi-Wan sounded delighted with this information then remembered he wasn't supposed to be and schooled his features. 

Ahsoka looked down at Anakin, who had gone bright red, and then she burst out laughing again.

"How long?" She asked looking to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan paused considering, his gaze flicked to Anakin who sighed and nodded. "A year," Obi-Wan said.

"A year?!" Ahsoka gaped, surprised that this had been going on for so long without her noticing. 

"Yes, we weren't certain if it would work out, so wanted to keep it quiet."

Ahsoka looked down at Anakin. "Does he know-"

"About the twins? Yeah."

"Do they know?"

"They've met him, but they don't know that we're-"

"Seeing each other," Obi-Wan finished for him. 

"Well, I promise I won't tell a soul," she said and just then the warning bell for the end of this lunch period went. "Have a good day," Ahsoka smiled at the two of them and strolled out of the classroom.


End file.
